


Jane Doe

by cumberbabeswillrise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: firgured id post some of it, i havent finished it like at all, i hope you like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberbabeswillrise/pseuds/cumberbabeswillrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are called by a mysterious dying girl. They don't know what for, but when they find out they are in for one hell of a ride. (How I want Supernatural to end. Supposed to go by like a season would)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jane Doe

Blood pours over her fingertips and onto the pavement. She vaguely hears sirens that are only a block over, the cherries and blueberries shining in front of her closed eyes. Blood is pounding in her ears. The man who called the ambulance is standing over her, his hand helping to cover the long slash along her abdomen that her own small hands could not hope to cover. He tries not to cry as he attempts to keep her guts from spilling onto the sidewalk.

“This... backpack...” she gasps, blood seeping through her pink lips. “Call this number... two boys... short spiky hair, green eyes... tall, plaid shirts... Sam and Dean... give it to them. Please.” She grasps his shirt. The man wildly stares back at her while telling her he would give it to them. She slips the photograph of two young men into his shirt pocket, their phone numbers on the back. “Tell... no one... If I don't make it... they must have... everyone will die... if not...”

Her vision snaps to black, and she is ready for Death. In fact, she welcomes his cool embrace.

 

“This is Sam,” Sam answers. Dean gives him a smirk across the room. Sam pointedly ignores him, focusing on the labored breathing coming from the other end. “Hello?”

“Is it some breather? Go on, Sammy, give him the dirty talk.” Sam turns in his chair away from his brother, trying to ignore the grin he feels on Dean's face.

“Sam?” a panicked man's voice squeaks through the receiver.

“Yeah, this is him. Who is this?”

“Methodist Hospital in Peoria, Illinois. Girl with her stomach slashed open.” The line went dead.

“Well,” Sam turns around to face his brother. “We're going to Peoria.”

 

“Wait, wait, wait. We're supposed to just _go_ to Peoria because some guy on the telephone says to?” Dean asks as he smacks the steering wheel of the Impala. They have been driving for over ten hours, and he keeps asking the same question in different ways their entire way to Illinois.

“Dude,” Sam sighs. “We've done crazier things for less.”

“Yeah... but this is ridiculous. He didn't even tell you her name. What if it's an ambush?”

“Who would ambush us with a girl with a slashed stomach? It doesn't make any sense, dude. Just drive and shut up so I can nap.” Sam shoves his headphones into his ears and closes his eyes, welcoming much needed sleep.

 


End file.
